Security Checkpoint
Guided by his Volus ally, Randall cuts a bloody path to the base exterior; his destination, the base's Communication Relay Tower and a chance to contact the Alliance. Number of checkpoints: 2 Walkthrough After his passage through the Med Bay, Randall is still following the advices of his volus ally who lead him to the outside of the facility. Checkpoint 1 Randall reaches the exterior of the facility through a corridor protected by several Orcus Mechs and Riot Troopers. This corridor is quite short and lacks advanced enemies or heavy security. The biotic abilities such as Pull or Leash should be kept to deal with the foes equipped with armored shields. However, you should be careful because troops will come, squad by squad, from every door in the corridor and if you run too fast, you can come under crossfire with no place to get into cover. Do not forget to switch weapons between each enemy and avoid every damage in order to receive the "Veteran" ranking. At the far side of the corridor, Randall will have to equip an helmet in order to gain access to the outside Security Checkpoint. Checkpoint 2 Randall arrives on an unusually silent platform and starts crossing it. When reaching the other side of the platform, he is caught in a Cerberus trap. An Ogre Mech appears in the center of the plateform to stop Randall's progression. In addition, an endless wave of Riot Troopers will approach Randall in close quarters to divert his attention from the first mini-boss he encounters. The sniper rifle can be effective in hitting the heavy mech from a safe distance. Short range weapons and biotics, such as Pull or Leash are more useful against the Riot Troopers. Randall will have to use his mobility to dodge mech attacks while also keeping track of the Riot Troopers' movements to avoid being overwhelmed. You should focus your fire on the head of the mech because If you do significant damage, it will lose its eye and the ability to target. This will cause it to fire its Storm Launcher in random directions, possibly harming its allies. Stay always in cover and use your Tactical Cloak if you are focused on by the mech or overwhelmed by the infantry. Do not hesitate to move to the other side of the platform, if pinned down. If you want the "Veteran" final ranking, you have to kill at least two Riot Troopers by switching your weapons and powers in order to gain more style points. For the timing, the key is to have your weapons well upgraded in order to deal enough damage in a short time. Also, be advised than the mech can hit you with a lot of damage in a short time, easily making you lose one or two stars of the "health" ranking. The level ends when Randall finally defeats the Ogre Mech and walks into the X1 Wing. Enemies *Orcus Mech *Riot Trooper *Ogre Mech ru:Пост охраны Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Missions